


Luke & The Case of The Missing Pacifier

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Series: Ashton & His Little Boys [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Luke, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby Luke is clumsy, daddy!ashton, head bump rlly, little!Michael, little!calum, little!luke, minor injury, with slight hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Luke wakes up before everyone, and he has a serious problem to fix before he can go back to sleep. His pacifier missing. (Pure fluff, with slight hurt/comfort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke & The Case of The Missing Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> I've been up for over 30 hours, I need sleep, this is what happens
> 
> Ages:  
> Micahel: about 7  
> Calum: 5  
> Luke: 2

Luke blinks sleepily at the ceiling, rubbing his stuffed penguin, Pete’s, soft ear between his fingers. His hair was sleep ruffled, bangs flopped onto his forehead. The onesie on him did well to block out the cold, but he borrowed his face into his blankie. The sun wasn’t quite shining through the window so he knew it must still be early in the morning. He could hear Mikey’s soft and even breaths to his left, Calum snoring quietly on his right. He imagined Ashton would be sleeping, trying to get in as much as he could before the little one’s wake up. 

Luke lazily reached out for his paci and frowned when he couldn’t find it, pushing himself in a more upright position to search. Tears filled his eyes, tired and frustrated at his missing comfort item. Bottom lip trembling his breath hitched, a small sob falling from his lips. The baby monitor in between him and Calum he hoped hadn’t caught the soft cry.  
He figured it fell out of bed, so he decided it was best to find his green one downstairs. With his arm holding Pete to his chest he climbed out of his bed, having to push down the sidebars. In his headspace, Luke tended to move around in his sleep, so Ashton was able to find those to help him.

Despite knowing his daddy didn’t like the habit, his thumb on the free hand instinctively raised in lieu of the pacifier he was desperate to find. He shuffled out of the bedroom with a yawn, peeking Ashton’s room, the door cracked slightly. The eldest boy was sprawled out on the bed, blankets pooled around his waist and face pushed into the soft pillow under him. He sighs softly, giving some thought to asking his daddy if he could lay with him. After finding his pacifier, he decided stubbornly. 

The walk down the steps took longer than if Ashton or the other two boys, his mindset was much younger than Micahel’s seven or Calum’s five. People would say they could see Luke around one or possibly two. Age play like this wasn’t unknown, but the boys preferred to keep their personal lives to themselves. Not many people knew for sure three out of four were littles, but Ashton had always say some traits stayed with little’s even when they weren’t regressed. 

Luke finally reaches the bottom of the steps, glad the onesie protected his feet from the cold floor. He shuffled into the living room, the large soft couch looking inviting. His face lit up when he saw the green pacifier on the table in front of it. He races forward, not thinking about the rules of walking in the house.

He doesn’t notice the toy on the ground and slips on it, crying out as he falls forward, smacking his head hard on the corner of the table. There’s a moment of shocked silence from him before he screams, big tears slipping down pale cheeks, sitting on the ground as loud and heartbreaking sobs ring in what was a silent house.  
Ashton jerks in his bed, almost falling off it as he tries to get to his feet all in seconds. He doesn’t give it a second thought before he’s running toward the sound of crying. In his sleep heavy head he barely recognizes its Luke crying. He wonders briefly how and why his youngest was downstairs but seeing the blonde bawling on the ground, a large bump on his forehead. 

Luke seems to cry harder when he sees Ashton, reaching out to him. With only a second of hesitation due to his confusion and disorientation he is picking up the taller but smaller boy. 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay baby.” Ashton coos softly, rocking and bouncing the boy gently. He distantly hears two pairs of soft footsteps and turns to see Calum and Michael standing in the doorway looking worried and tired. He motions for them to go to the couch, handing the older of the two the TV remote as he makes his way to the kitchen instead. Luke is still crying into Ash’s shoulder, entire body shaking with the force of it. It’s almost ten minutes later when the sobs stop, tears slowing and Ashton had begun to worry. 

“D-Dada.” He whines pitifully, pulling his face away. Ashton grimaces sympathetically at the red blotchy face, tear tracks on his cheeks and a large bruise on his forehead going to right above his eye. “Hurts.”

“Aw I know kitten. Daddy is going to get you a nice cool ice pack for the owie and a bottle.” He murmurs, taking out an icepack specifically made for kids before he walks out to the other two. They turn and frown at Luke’s face. Ashton attempts a reassuring smile. 

“I need you guys to watch Lukey for a minute while I make his bottle, okay?” Calum and Mike nod, perking up at the chance to help. Ash can’t help the small smile at his boys and how much they love each other. He puts Luke in between the two, Calum wrapping his arms around the blonde. 

Ashton had grown to be good at multitasking and he made two bowls of Cheerios while making a warm bottle for the youngest. He heard Sofia the First coming from the living room. It was one of Luke’s absolute favorites. Calum was a huge fan of The Octonauts while Michael usually preferred cartoons like Star Wars Rebels.

“Boys, your breakfast is on the table in the kitchen, go eat and then we can watch a show.” He picked Luke up once again, watching the older boys of the three little’s rush off. He called out for them to be careful with a roll of his eyes. Luke clung to him, sucking eagerly on his bottle, letting Ashton hold the bottle instead of him. His eyes were closing slowly, heavy lids drooping. He blindly reached out for Pete, Ashton reaching on the ground carefully to give his baby the penguin. Luke held Pete to his chest, his throbbing head slowly calming with the icepack on it. 

As he drained the bottle, Luke sucked hard a few times, smacking his lips. Ashton switched the bottle for the green pacifier in front of him, the mostly asleep blonde in his lap making a slight cooing noise.

“Thank you boys for being so helpful and taking care of your little brother.” Ash whispers to his boys, smiling as Calum carefully clambered on the couch to tuck into his side. Michael beamed at his daddy, happy for the praise. He was still sat by Ashton’s feet, playing with his Lego’s. He pet the soft dark hair adoringly as he watched Mikey building a Star Wars starship, Luke warm and heavy in his arms with Calum's soft breathing against his collar bone as he watches the television.

Ashton sometimes still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, and he loved his little family more than anything in the entire world.


End file.
